Reliveing Arundel
by Randomsarcasam42
Summary: The beloved sisters have grown up. They are married and some even have children of their own. But when Gardem Street is destroyed, the move to Arundel. And have the greastest adventures of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my story yall! Lol. Okay. So Reveiw reveiw review, it helps me out a lot! I am really looking forward to your reactions! Oh, yeah. I dont own the Penderwicks, the magnificent Jennae Birdsall does.**

Not very long ago, but long enough, four young girls discovered a magical place. It was unlike anything else they had or ever would see. It was Arundel. A mansion in Mattschtuses, near the appalation mountions. In the mansion, a boy resided. His name was Jeffery and he was the greastest friend they had ever had. That was the best summer they had ever had. They played in the gardens and in the forest. They ventured through the attic of the great house, and devored many slices of ginger bread. They returened several times throught the years. Each time with a new adventure, and many new stories.

One day, after many years of being away from Arundel, they returened. For the previous owners of Arundel had retired, and it was their heir's turn to own the house. Just in time, too. For the houses on Gardem Street had all been torn down, to be made into a shopping mall. So the group moved into Arundel Hall, and some into Rose Cottage. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! Chapter one! Enjoy!**

****One: Jane

Ever scince I first layed eyes on Arundle, at age 10, I could always imagine myself living there. I always hoped it would some how happen. And then it did. I have been married to my husband, Pearson, for a year and a half now, and I'm pregnat. And I mean pregnat. Like, my due date is in a week. And my child will be raised in Arundel. I'm jelous of my unborn child.

"Jane, let me help you out of the car." my gentalmanly brother-in-law, Jeffery Tifton-Penderwick helps me to my feet. Jeffery married Skye four years ago, and they already have two kids. Savannah, age four, and Leo, four months.

"Tommy, get out of the cooler!" I hear Rosalind yell at her husband of seven years. She has three kids and one on the way. Laura is six, Martin Jr. , or MJ, is four, and Toby is turning two in three days. Batty has only been married for six months to Sam, a neighbor who moved in the summer after Point Moutte. Ben has a serious girlfriend, Macey, who is also moving in with us. Dad and Iantha and Aunt Clair are moving into the cottage that we used to stay in. So, we are going to have a very cozy life. But I cant wait.

:::::::

Skye

"Savannah Elizabeth Penderwick dont touch that door!" I yell at my presious daughter, Savy.

"Why?" she asks, "Its my room!" she is exactly like me.

"Because Churchie and her daughter paid a lot of money to have each room perfectly decorated and I want to see it at the same time you do." I explain. When I catch up to her, we open the door.

"Whoa." we simoltanioisly gasp. The room is magnificant. The walls are striped silver and teal, and she has a round canopy bed. All of the funiture is white. "Enjoy!" i mutter and head out the door. I wanna see my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two! **

Two: Skye

I ran down the hallway and threw open two french doors into the most amazing room Ive ever seen. The wall were a ligh mustard yellow with a hint of gold. The bedsptead was the same color, with blush colored roses sprawle on their vines. The funitire was vintage, gray with gold trim, and the carped was also gold. The bed had four posts matching the funiture and a blush colored sheer peice of fabric was stratigeicly placed over the top. It was magnificent.

"Whoa. Holy crap." I turned to face Caroline and Amanda. They were both 14. They were my step twin sisters, the only children Daddy and Iantha had together. Amanda was shy like Batty, but Caroline was tough like me.

"Isnt it cool?" I asked.

"Sure is," now Rosalind and Jane entered the room.

"Well, scince you all feel the need to invade my privacy, shouldnt Batty be here too?" I sassed.

"Im right here." Batty stepped out from behind Rosalind.

"Oh."

"Lets go on a tour!" Jane suggested.

::::::::

Rosalind

"Wow!" I exclaimed. My room was amazing. The walls were white with thin strands of gold running down them. The funiture was whit with gold trim, the carpen was white with gold trim, the bed was white with gold trim. It was like being in a wedding cake. And I liked it.

Jane's room was as eccentric as she was. Completly India themed. And thats enough said.

Batty, however, had a tan room. Her bedspread was simple, blush colored with tan flowers, and simple furniture.

Amanda's room was purple. Her bed, her walls, her rug, her towels, purple.

Caroline's room was perfect. The walls were a pale, buttery yellow, along with her bed spread. The bed spead ha little pink roses splattered all over it, like paint on a canvas. Everything else was plain white. Her bedroom was conpletly country cottage like, from her rought iron bed to the whicker rocking chair in the corner.

And each room had a small balcony to sit on. And each had a flat screen TV. I just couldnt belive we were living here. I couldnt belive it at all.

:::::::

Batty

That night, I had a dream. I saw myself sitting on my balcony with Sam. We looked down and saw a little girl with butterfly wings and her dog walking away. She looked tired and ashamed. Like she had been crying. I tried calling out to her, but she didnt look up. A little while later, four children passed by. Two girls with wild brown curls that matched the girl with wings, a girl with blonde hair, and a boy with aubern hair and green eyes and freckles. I thought to myself thats odd, but I picked up my magizine. A long while later, they ran back, shouting excitedly at one another. What possibly could have happened? I thought. Then I realized that I already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Welcome to chapter 3! A lot o exciting things are coming up! Pretty soon Jane will have her first kid! Please reveiw for boy or girl! Majoraty rules! Also, they will be planning for a ball! This will be excitin as well! Lastly, im really open to any suggestions you might have so r&r and and enjoy chapter 3!**

Amanda

I remember it here. The last time I was here I had just turned eight. But I can still remember somethings. This house is like... a musem. Of artifacts and memories. I look out a window and see Caroline, Ben and I galivanting through the gardens. I brush up against a table and see the Ouji board we had found in the attic and scared ourselves silly with it that night. You can feel the weight from the layers of mermories draft from each room. The most memory filled room is the piano room. A set of wooden animals sit on the coffe tabel, and a set of brass kindiling tools sit on their stand near the fire place. Skid marks from the piano bench make the room comfortable, like you are actually aloud to sit amongst such splendor. I wander over to the bench, and my fingers lighty caress its rotting leather. All of a sudden, I stand up completly straight. An unexpected vision displays itself behind my eyes. Two kids, a boy and a girl sit at the same bench. The girl looks utterly exashperated as the boy talls to a girl with wild brown curls in butterfly wings. When the butterfly girl leaves, they start to tickle each other. The benchmakes a schreeching sound, and the current skidmarks appear on the floor. A women in her late twenties appears, and scoldsthem. The piano girl takes the butterfly girls hand and drafs her out Of the room. The boy and the women have a convorsation, when the two girls burst into the room piano girl shouts at the women. The boy turns pale. A plump women leade the girls out and the women collapses on the sopha.

That was it. I come back into focas. What was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahola! Shout out to readwriteedit, my fanfic bestie! She has an awsome Penderwicks story to, so check that out. Dont forget to review it helps me out a lot! Shanks!**

****Caroline

I am not a girly girl. I am not a tomboy. I am a tomgirl. My nickname is Tomgirl. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, here I am loping around my country cottage room. If I was still in Cameron, this would have been the first day of the week before I get out of school. So, technicly I was supposed to get out of school a week from Friday. But mom and dad let Amanda and I off easy. We dont have to start school until school is supposed to start again, and even then, Ben's girlfriend Julia is homeschooling us. Ben should be home in about two weeks, from collage. Hes graduating. Ben has always served as my hero. For Amanda, it was Batty. Whenever someone meets me, they think that I look up to Skye. Which is partailly true. But Skye was 15 when I was born. So she didnt really have much time for me. But I have a lot of Jane in me. I love to write, but I am definitly not as wistful about it as Jane. And I cant play a sport to save my life... A land sport that is. Im a swimmer. I love being in water. Something about it is so surreal.

"Caroline? You awake?" a wisper creeps in to my room.

"Who is that?" I hiss.

"Tommy." the voice says.

"Oh." i roll my eyes "Yeah, let me get dressed." I slither out of bed. Tossing my hair into a bun, i pull on spandex and a white tanktop. Over the tanktop i throw on my favorite T-Shirt. Finally, I pull on my slippers. I already know what Tommy wants. I am the only person in the family with as big of an appitite as his. I chuckle as I walk to the door at tht notion.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank you so much for your revies and support!**

**Guest: I will try to update as much as I can, but considering the fact that my teachers are slave drivers, im not sure how often i will be able to update!**

**Platypus: Thank you fir your crituques! I updatr from my iphone, so no beta avilible! :( but, be panient with me! Also, i suck at putting in few characters! The more the merrier! And yes, my chapters will get longer!**

**Thanks again!**

Jane

_Dear Sabrina, _

_This is what happened the day you were born: Picture this, a large family surrounding a small table. I feel an uncomfortable tugging in the Pit of my tummy. _

_"Pearson.." i say to your father, one hand resting on his arm and the other no my belly. "Pearson, the baby is coming." and all hell broke lose._

**_sorry this it short! It is aupposed to be! Normally i just would have added on but its 10:31 abd im exaushted._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6!**

****Jane

"Everybody in the moving van! Its the only thing that will fit all of us!" Jeffery shouts, giving orders.

"Isnt that illegal?" Batty asks.

"Yes." Jeffery replies. Batty shrugs.

Everyone runs out the door. Except me. Nobody seems to temember the reason that were leaving.

"Uhhh, Hello?" i call.

From in the hallway, the yelling again grows louder in earshot, as people apologize and help me to the van. Just then, a car pulls up carrying four people.

"Ben! Macey! Dominic? Mercedes?" everyone hollars.

"No time for explonations!" I shout, "tommy, you drive and pock up daddy, Skye, you keep Pearson calm."

"ill go with Tommy" Rosalind offers.

"Whats happening?" Dominic asks.

"Janes gone into labor." explains Skye, a feriosious look on her face.

"Oh my God!" Macey and Mercedes sound excised.

We all pile into the back of the moving van.

I feel a pressurpull long at mystomach. "Omigodomigodomigod!" i yell. And that was it. A short sharp pain. All the way to the hospital this continued, a pain, then relife. It all went by so fast. B

Before I knew it, there was a baby in my arms. My very own baby. And it eas you. Sabrina Starr Penderwick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah! Chapter... I have know idea. Anways, I had this brilliant idea a few chapters ago tht Amanda is in fact a medium. A lot of people dont belive in ghosts and spirits, but I do. Ive experienced it first hand, so people who dont belive in them dont know what they ate talking about. Also, Arundel is also haunted! Ohhhhh spookey! Give me some ideas and enjoy the chapter! **

****Amanda

"Jane, why dont you and Pearson move into the cottage until Sabrina can sleep through the night?" Iantha suggested at brekfest a week later.

"YES!" everyone yelled simoltaniously and some family members even stood up.

"Ill help you pack." Skye grabbed Janes arm and started dragging her upstairs. Sabrinna was not a good sleeper. She had been waking up at least three times during the night, screaming her head off, and waking everyone up. Dominic and Mercedes had the right mind to leave, (they had suprised everyone by deciding to move in after a tornado hit their hometown), but this new revolation had them second guessing there desision.

"Wait Skye!" Jane hollored."Dad, Iantha, where will you stay?"

"Well, we were thinking that we could just switch rooms with you until Sabrina was ready." Dad offered.

"Pearson?" Jane asked.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay then its setteled."

Skye

"I havent been here scince I was fifteen." Jane marveled at the buttery insude of the cottage.

Jane was right. We had been living at Arundel for two weeks, but neither of us had been in the cottage. It was the same as always. Magical and whimsical.

"Lets get you settled."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Chapter 9! Its been going a bit slow, but things are about to pick up! The ending on the last chapter sucked, but I needed to showee and it was late. Also, I wanted to let you know the ages of all the characters!**

**Martin Penderwick: 64**

**Iantha Penderwick: 63**

**Rosalind Penderwick Greiger: 29**

**Tommy Greiger: 29**

**Skey Penderwick: 28**

**Jeffery Penderwick: 28**

**Jane Penderwick: 27**

**Person Penderwick: 28**

**Batty Penderwick McLellan: 22**

**Sam McLellan: 22**

**Ben Penderwick: 19**

**Macey Lewis: 19**

**Dominic Orne: 28**

**Mercedes Orne: 24**

**Caroline Penderwick: 14**

**Amanda Penderwick: 14**

**Savanah Penderwick: 4**

**Laura Greiger: 7**

**Leo Penderwick: four months**

**Martian Jr. (MJ): 4**

**Toby Greiger: 3**

**Sabrina Penderwick: 1 week**

Skye

"A ball? Like with music and poofy dresses?" I asked Jeffery. It was ten o'clock and we were in bed.

"Please? My mom wanted to do something special for my 29 th birthday... And this was her idea." he explained.

I sighed. I mean, I didnt want to argue, that would be worse, and a ball might not be too awful... The attic was full of appropriate dressesa...

"Okay." I sighed. Jeffery grinned.

"Thanks, Skye." i smirked.

"Goodnight."

The next morning was filled with shrieks and grimminces. Jane, Rosalind, Batty, Iantha, Macey, Mercedes and the little girls were ecstatic. The boys didnt really even care. Caroline and I, however, were irritated. I mean, we were the biggest tomboys ever. And Tomboys arent usually excited about balls.

"Lets go find dressess in the attic!" Churchie suggested. Yes, good old Churchie was still working at Arundel, though Cagney had left long ago. The new gardener was a nice young man named Freddy, the same age as the twins. He was Churchie's grandson.

The girls piled up the attic stairs. Caroline and I looked at eachother, groaned, and stumbled up the steps.

::::::::

Amanda

I hadnt been into the attic yet. It was amazing. Filled with everything you could imagine. Weapons, clothing items, artifical flowers, china platters and dishes, decorations, old toys, sports equipment... Everything. As I followd Chuchie an the girls to the evining gown section, something caught my eye. In a corner, sat a peice of cardboard and a set of bow and arrows covered with rubber. I pulle out the cardboard and started laughing. A mans face glared at me. He was mean looking and ketchup stains dotted his face. I reached for the bow and arrow. As soon as my fingures grazed the sleek wooden sides, anthor weird vision played on my head like a movie. The blonde piano girl was with the boy outside, and an older version on the little girl stood beside them. The piano girl aimed the bow straight at the cardboard man, now less messy and dusty. She hit him slightly above the eyes. This went on for a while, them taking turns shooting the sign. Then the piano girl turned to me.

"Amanda! Where did you find that? Amanda? Amanda? AMANDA!?" she yelled. My vision went back into focus and I turned around. Skye and Caroline stood behinde me, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked Caroline.

"yes. Im fine" i shakily responded. I stood up, wobeling. And my knees gave out. I collapsed onto the floor and visions played over and over again behinde my eyes. And then they stopped. And everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Its starting to get interesting! And Arundel is in fact haunted... With mermories! Youll find out more in this chapter! Oh, and please review! It helps out a lot, and it will help you too! (if you are abnoyed) Enjoy! :)**

****Caroline

I have never seen anyone turn so pale in my life.

"Amanda!" Skye shrieked.

I couldnt move. In a situation like this, I could never move. Afterwards, I would wish that I had moved sooner. Like at school, when two girls got into a fist fight in the hallway. My stomach dropped and I couldnt move. I wish I had moved closer, to get a better look. But this was different. My twin sister had fainted. Collapsed. And I couldnt do a thing.

"Caroline!" Skye shouted, and I snapped back to reality. " Get Rosalind and tell Batty to call an ambulance." I swallowed and stumbeled through the racks screaming for my sisters.

"What? What is it?" Rosalind found me.

"Amanda... collapsed... tell Batty... To call an... Ambulance." I wheezed.

"Batty! Jane!" Rosalind called.

"Batty, go call 911. Amand collapsed." Batty looked worried, her lup quavered, but she managed to run downstairs calling for the boys.

"Jane go get Caroline's inhaler." Rosalind ordered. Of corse! My onhaler! I had had athsma scince I was a little kid.

"Come on, Caroline." Jane yanked my arm around her shoulder, and led me down the stairs.

"No. Im not sure. I wasnt watching when she... Yes it is dusty... No she doesnt, but her twin does... Yes, Arundel. I think so... No..." Batty said into the phone.

"Ill be right back," Jane plopped me into a chair and ran up the stairs for my inhaler.

Churchie, Macey, Mercedes, and the boys all ran into the kitchen.

"What on earth happened?" Churchie asked.

"I dont know. She was looking at a peice of cardboard with a face on it... She had her hand on a bow and arriw set... She looked like she was day dreaming... She stood up when she saw us... And then she just... Collapsed." I explained through coughs and sputters.

"Here Caroline," Jane rushed into the room, dolding my inhaler. I took three puffs and my coughing slowed to a halt.

"Alright," Batty hung ip the phone. "The medics should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Im okay," we all turned around and saw Amanda, still a little pale, leaning on Skye. We all rushed at her, asking if she was alright. Se said she was fine, just a little weak.

"What happened?" asked Mercedes.

"Uhhhh. I guess the mold or something. Im fine now." she answered.

We all relaxed, asking her if she needed anything. But I noticed that the only person not swarming her was Skye. No, on fact Skye was leaning in the corner, biting her finger nail.

Something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ermergerd! Yall are gonna hate me! But i have a perfectly reasonable, perfectly true excuse! I locked myself out of my fanfiction account. Them my email account. Then my phone. (where i upload from) so yeah. I left you with a cliff hanger. ;)**

Skye

Amanda's words kept racing around in my brain. Arundel? Haunted? I could see that. Exept it seems to be haunted by... Us. She saw Jeffery. Jabe. Batty. Me. It just doesnt add up. But... She would never just blurts that out. I mean... At first I thought she was dreaming. But i dont ever remember telling her about the arrows. I didnt even renember it until now. And Amanda isnt one to lie. So i just dont know what to think. Wait... Yes i do.

Jane

I laugh as i read the slip of paper that was slid under my door.

**Mops**

**9:30**

**Issued by Skye**

**Only sisters alowed**

**Yes, i am dead serious**

**Meet in the gazebo**

**Bring food**

Mops? Well I havent remembered that in a while. It seems like were going back in time!

::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes later, we sit in a circle in the gazebo, munching on assirtments of junk food. Amanda sits pale, curled next to Skye.

"mops come to order." Rosalind anounces.

"I second the notion"

"third it"

"fourth it"

Fith it"

"sixth it"

We mutter the speech, messing up here and there.

"Well, we all know what were here to discuss." Skye sats.

"No, actually, we dont." Batty crossess her arms and lifts an eyvrow.

Skye sighs. "then i guess ill explain it to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Helli! I havent updated in forever, im so sorry! Ghaaa! Well, right now im in my bed at 10:00 writing, so thank the Lord! Hahaha enjoy! AND REVEIW ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE!**

Batty

"Woah. Hold up bro. A medium? Like Teresa Camputo?" I asked, astounded at Amanda's news.

Skye nodded grimmly.

"Lucky!" I murmered.

"So, if she like touches an item, she sees its menories?" Jane clarified.

"Exactly." Skye replied.

"Holy crap." Jane stated.

"This is insane!" Caroline shouted.

"Hey! Dont i get to talk?" Amabda telled. We all sheepishly stopped talking

Amanda took a deep breath. "Look. I dont know how or when or why, but this is fir real. Abd it feels so right. You know that im not outgoing like Caroline or Jane. I dont have anything special about me. But now this happened and i feel lime some how, something or somebody needs me to use this. Im not skeptical or nervous. I am excited. But most of all, I need your help."

Well that wad the longest sentance Amanda had ever spoken. We couldnt speak for a while. Could this really be happing? To Amanda? Wow. I guess there is something special about Amanda that nobody ever bothered to uncover. Exept for one person. Skye.


End file.
